Diane
Diane is a recurring character on the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. She appeared in season 5 as Joey Jeremiah's girlfriend. However, it is unknown what happened to her as Joey and his daughter Angela moved to Alberta after the fifth season ended, so it is currently unconfirmed if the two are still together. Diane is portrayed by Nicola Correia Damude. Character History Diane joined Degrassi in season five, making her first appearance in the episode, Weddings, Parties, Anything Season 5 In the episode, "Weddings, Parties, Anything", In the episode, "Turned Out Part 2", Joey drives by Degrassi in his new convertable with Diane and spots Snake. He walks up to Joey in the car and introduces himself to Diane. She says that he must be the Notorious Snake that Joey talks about, while Snake says that she must be Jeremiah Motors favourite new client. Diane asks him if he and Joey are still tearing uo Degrassi like they used to. Snake says that instead he is now one of the teachers that he used to gives headaches to. Joey then says that they are about to go for a drive and asks Snake to come along. He refuses and says that he has to go punch into work, but Joey tells him to be spontaneous and learn to live for a change. The bell rings and Snake tells him that he can't come along, so Joey and Diane drive off. In the episode, "Together Forever", Joey and Diane are seen sitting at home watching Dancing with the Stars, when Craig and Manny walk in and turn the TV off. Craig excitedly tells them that Money Money had just signed their band, Downtown Sasquatch and he was going to introduce them to a record company. Joey and Diane are happy and then hand him an un-opened letter from UT. Craig opens it and reads the letter. He smiles and says that he got an early acceptance and a full scholarship. Overjoyed, Joey and Diane get up and hug him. Manny says that he's set for the future with an upcoming summer with the band and free university in the fall. However, Craig says that he can't go through with going to UT, as he has to talk to the manager about band situation first. Joey tells him that school is an important part of his future. Craig claims that he wants to continue with his music and that he won't give up an opportunity of a lifetime. When only Craig decides to go on tour, Marco, Ellie and Jimmy stay behind. The three of them, along with Diane, Angela and Manny are seen saying good-bye to Craig before Joey drives him to the airport to head for Vancouver. Appearances *Weddings, Parties, Anything *Turned Out (2) *Together Forever *Our Lips Are Sealed (1) Relationships *Joey Jeremiah **Start Up: "Weddings, Parties, Anything" (505) **Broke Up: (Unknown, but due to unspecification they are currently still together.) ***Reason: It is possible that she and Joey are still together, but they have not been seen or mentioned since 2006.